


Stories of Our Lives

by Marorin5



Series: Stories of Our Lives [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Multi, One Shot Collection, Romance, Saiyans Are Alive, Team as Family, Z-Fighters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marorin5/pseuds/Marorin5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe their lives aren't what most people would consider normal, but it is theirs and they wouldn't change it for anything. Not everything's black and white. Life may throw them challenges along the way, but they've gotten through and kept together through it all. </p><p>This is a one-shot collection about different things the Z-Fighters and their families and friends have experienced in their crazy lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is a collection of one-shots that happen in my AU. For everyone that has read my other story, _That Golden Fighter_ , it’s the same AU. If you haven’t read it, well, it’s not necessary to read that story to understand the whole thing. 
> 
> Basically, Frieza didn't destroy Planet Vegeta, but instead he destroyed its surface so it would serve as a reminder to the universe of what would happen if he was defied. Saiyans hid in underground tunnels made by the Tuffles (thanks to Bardock and his visions), and they survived. Goku was sent to Earth before this happened, but he spent five years on Planet Vegeta before leaving to Earth. Pretty much everything happened like it did in Dragon Ball, but with some few differences that will be addressed in these stories. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

When Chi-Chi first met Goku, she was a rather sheltered girl. She didn't really know much of the world. She was a daddy's girl, and all she knew was that her home was in a mountain burning in flames. She didn't really have much friends, but she had her father, and for the longest time, that was all she needed. She couldn't really remember her mom, who had died of a sickness shortly after she was born, but she would've liked to meet her. Fortunately, her father managed to make up for her mother's absence, although sometimes Chi-Chi still found herself wondering.

It was obvious her dad loved her mom. It was unfortunate something like a sickness would've brought her mother down. It was really sad, and she knew her father still missed his wife. Chi-Chi was a romantic—she'd always has been—and she always hoped that, whoever the love of her life was, she wouldn't lose him in such a horrific way.

She couldn't say she knew many people, because after he lost his wife and the mountain went up on flames, Ox-King gained a reputation that scared even the bravest of men. So Chi-Chi didn't really get to meet anyone. She didn't mind, but she'd always wondered about whoever the love of her life may be.

It was when she was around twelve when she first him. Son Goku had caught her eye almost as soon as she'd met him. The wild, unruly black hair and the monkey-like tail weren't really common, but maybe those were some of the things that attracted her to him. And then there was his personality; his bravery, the fact he'd been nice enough to help her and her father (although it was true he and his friends would gain something out of it) and that he'd been strong and even charming in his own, weird way. Granted, she'd been just a kid and she'd had a huge infatuation, but after Goku left with his friends and she stayed back with her father to rebuild their home and build their kingdom, she couldn't forget him.

She didn't see or hear about Goku for months. She guessed it was to be expected; it's not like they met for over a day or anything, but the hopeless romantic part of her wished that he would appear back into her life. When she finally heard about him, it was about the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. Apparently, Master Roshi had taken him in, like he'd said he would, and he'd trained Goku and this other guy and they'd both participated in the tournament. Goku had almost won, but he'd lost in the finals against a guy named Jackie Chun.

After that, she didn't really hear about him anymore until some day he just came into her village to visit. Apparently, he hadn't forgotten about her like she'd feared. The fact that he even bothered to come visit her made her heart sing out of joy. They'd hung out by the lake that day, eating apples and just talking about random things—about life in general—until eventually, Goku left again.

He didn't disappear forever though. After that time, he came to visit more often. He came every now and then—every couple of months—to hang out with her at her kingdom. Goku would tell her stories—tell her what he's been up to. He'd apparently taken down the Red Ribbon Army along his friends—something Chi-Chi couldn't say surprised her, because this was Goku—and then Master Roshi told him to travel around the world for training.

Goku did visit his friends a lot—probably way more frequently than he did visit her—and Master Roshi looked over his progress before giving some tips of advice, giving him a new objective, something to improve in, and then Goku was off again, travelling around the world. The fact that he'd bothered to even visit her considering all that made her heart swell.

Goku told her stories about the places he'd visited, the things he'd gotten himself into. He also talked a lot about his friends. She remembered Bulma and Oolong. She remembered Yamcha and even Puar as well, who somehow ended up being friends with Goku for some reason. As for everyone else, she'd gathered that Krillin—the other pupil of Master Roshi—was Goku's best friend, and that Launch was a girl that had two personalities. He seemed to trust her enough to share those stories with her, and she was glad.

In fact, he seemed to trust her enough that one time, after several visits, he'd told her the truth about his heritage. At first it was hard for her to believe it, that he was an _alien_ out of all things, but then she remembered it was Goku—and everything is possible when it comes to Goku—and she believed his every word. And that new information didn't make her crush disappear; if anything, it made it stronger. The new knowledge she had about Goku made her more curious, wanting to learn more about the boy that she still had a crush on. She didn't know whether he felt the same way, but he seemed to like spending time with her and that was good enough.

Shortly after that, he 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament was coming closer and Goku suggested she should join. She'd laughed, knowing full well that she'd never be able to beat him—the few times they'd sparred together, he'd beaten her easily—but Goku seemed adamant that she would do good in a tournament. She guessed that, perhaps she could train herself and be ready for the 23rd one. So she'd asked her father to train her, and he'd happily agreed.

She didn't go to the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, but she did keep up with everything that was going on. She watched the TV, listened to the radio, cheering in her heart for Goku and the Turtle School. She was disappointed when Tien Shinhan won, but Goku hadn't seem upset from what she saw on TV, so that made it okay.

Soon enough, the whole Piccolo ordeal happened, and naturally King Piccolo's minions who were after the Earth's warriors went after her father. Luckily they were able to escape and make it out alive, something they were both thankful for. Hearing that King Piccolo was defeated were the greatest news she could've ever heard, apparently he'd been defeated by a Mysterious Boy. People speculated a lot on who may this boy be, but Chi-Chi was pretty sure she knew who had defeated King Piccolo.

She didn't see or hear about Goku for three years. She wondered what was up with that, and a part of her was hurt that he'd just disappeared on her. But she knew she wasn't the only important thing in Goku's life; perhaps he was busy, perhaps he was training to be stronger, and she couldn't blame him considering he'd beaten King Piccolo.

She still trained to fight in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. She had this feeling Goku would show up again—to finally be able to win the tournament—and she wanted to see him again. It was only fair; so far, he'd been the one who came to visit her, so it was about time that the roles were reversed and _she_ went to visit _him_.

When she went to register for the tournament, she called herself Anonymous. For no reason other than the fact that she didn't want people to know her name and follow her. She knew how the press could follow someone, because they did try to follow Goku and his friends a lot. She didn't want that to happen to her—to have her home suddenly filled with cameras and having everyone know everything about her—so she figured that if people didn't know her name, they wouldn't be able to find her. Or at least, it'd be harder for them to.

She'd first seen Goku again during the preliminaries, where she saw him standing with his four friends, talking among themselves. She smiled, couldn't help but think he looked even better than he did three years ago, and walked up to him, patting him on the shoulder to get his attention. She greeted him happily, but she hadn't expected him to blink and ask her if he knew her. It upset her, but instead of storming off like some spoiled brat, she decided to just jog his memory. It has been three years; there was no way he'd forgotten about her that quickly.

"I'm hurt. You really don't remember me? I know three years is a long time, but I don't think it's long enough to forget someone, especially not a friend."

Goku stared at her blankly for a few seconds, but then he seemed to remember her. "Chi-Chi?!" He looked shocked, but then a grin formed in his face. "Woah, I can't believe it! You've changed so much; I couldn't even recognize you!"

It was certainly a relief to see that Goku hadn't forgotten about her, he'd just hadn't recognized her. She couldn't blame him, she guessed; she did look more grown up than she had three years ago. Same went for him, but with that hair and his tail, it was kind of hard not to recognize him.

She'd finally been introduced to Goku's friends who she had heard so much about. She hadn't been aware that Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu were now friends with Goku, but she'd accepted it. They'd all been nice to her—apparently, Goku had told them about her, too—and for the rest of the preliminaries, as well as the tournament, she hung out with them.

Her first battle in the actual tournament had been against Goku, and she'd known right then and there she was bound to lose. She didn't want to make it easy for him though; she wanted to show him just how much she'd progressed. It was a bit disappointing to see that even now, she was _nowhere_ near Goku's league, but he told her he was surprised at how much she'd progressed, with that grin of his, and that had been good enough. Okay, so maybe she was completely out classed by pretty much everyone in this tournament, but she was one of the very few women who had made it into the tournament finals, and Goku acknowledged her improvement, so all in all, it was good.

She was amazed by every single fight, but it was in the tournament finals—when Goku fought against the one who was apparently _King Piccolo's reincarnation_ —that she truly felt fear. And then she finally understood why he hadn't visited these last years; he'd known he'd face Piccolo, and he'd been training himself for it. She couldn't really blame him for that. She would've hated to distract him from something as important as that. She'd genuinely feared for Goku's life during the fight, and she'd known right then and there that she loved him—that it wasn't just a childish crush anymore, she was actually _in love_ with him—and she didn't want to lose him.

After the tournament ended, she'd spent a lot of time hanging out with Goku. She didn't know if he felt the same way she did, but that was okay, because he was still alive and he was with her. He'd trained her a bit, helped her improve her technique, even taught her how to fly. These were the moments she cherished the most; just him and her. Apparently though, he'd developed feelings for her as well because a few weeks after the tournament later they were dating. His friends were surprised, teased him completely about it, but they seemed happy for them. And she was on cloud nine. It was like a dream come true.

It was around this time though, that the press managed to get her name and suddenly everyone knew about her relationship with Goku. So much for being Anonymous, but she couldn't bring herself to care anymore.

A couple of months of dating later, and they were getting married. Chi-Chi had always dreamed about having a wedding, and Goku hadn't minded. Okay, so maybe they were going a bit too fast, but neither of them could bring themselves to care, because they wanted this. And it wasn't like they didn't know each other anyway. They'd been friends for years. Perhaps it was a long time coming. The wedding was amazing—her father had truly outdone himself—and she loved every single minute of it. Goku didn't look too comfortable in the tux he had to wear, but he looked happy, and that was what mattered.

Of course the press found out about it and made a big deal out of it, but they hadn't really bothered to keep up with the tabloids anyway.

They decided to live in 439 East District in Mount Paozu, beside Grandpa Gohan's house, because that was Goku's home and the place was beautiful. Yes, it was far from society, but when you had Nimbus and you could fly, distance didn't really matter anymore. They didn't spend all their time in East District though; they went to gatherings at Kame House and Capsule Corporation, and sometimes they travelled to random places on their own. Goku's friends visited frequently, and so did her father, and it was a marvelous life.

So maybe having a baby hadn't been in their plans—perhaps it was a bit too soon for both of them; they were only nineteen, and they didn't really have normal families to begin with—but they'd been happy nevertheless. It was their baby, and they would manage. The Saiyan race would prevail, and they would have a family of their own. It was a new kind of adventure, but they were both up to take the challenge.

Holding Gohan in her arms for the first time really did give them a sense of what really mattered. Being here, together, with their little baby happy and healthy was the best gift either of them could ever ask. Even though it hadn't been planned, they just had to accept the good things life gave them and consider it blessings.

All in all, they were happy, together as a family. And that's what mattered.


	2. Action Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm not dead! I've been super busy and I have this massive writer's block, but I'm still livin'! This is actually one of my attempts to get over the writer's block, and hopefully I will soon because I can tell I'm gonna have a couple of busy months. Eugh. XD 
> 
> To any _That Golden Fighter_ readers out there: I'm sorry for the long wait! I have this damn writer's block, and I've been super busy lately, and writing fights scenes really isn't my forte (I do need to work on that one) so I asked Gotrix for help but he's busy too so yeah. XD We were going like a plane and then life got in the way. But the chapter's nearly done; hopefully we'll be able to finish it soon! :)
> 
> I've been experimenting with writing on present tense instead of past, and I really like it. It's fun, and I like how it allows you to narrate. This one-shot here is about Goku and Bulma, and their friendship, post-21st WMAT. Hope you enjoy! :)

Bulma considers herself to be a beautiful, intelligent girl. She comes from a very rich family and she's sure there are a lot of boys out there that are dying to be with her (although she has a boyfriend already so unfortunately for all those boys, they're only dreaming). So, she muses, it's probably ironic that her best friend is boy four years younger than her that is a complete country kid and not only that, but he's an alien, too.

_That's definitely not the definition of normal,_ she thinks. But that's okay, because he's not normal, and she guesses she's not normal either. They're the good kind of strange. The kind that weren't afraid of going out on an adventure instead of staying home and doing boring old routines like most teenagers her age would do. People her age, friends she has at school, love to go to parties and get drunk and fuck and live in the moment, and for a moment Bulma was into it—going to those parties with her friends, drink, laugh, dance with boys and maybe kiss them (if they're really lucky, because not everyone gets to kiss _the_ Bulma Briefs _that_ easily)—but then she went to hunt the Dragon Balls and everything changed.

To be fair, the Dragon Ball hunt changed her life.

She got to see the world, see things she never thought she would—go on an adventure of her own—and she got to meet new people, make friends, and even get a boyfriend—something Bulma hadn't been counting on, but it happened.

An alien boy with a monkey tail, a shape-shifting perverted pig, a desert bandit and a shape-shifting flying cat weren't the friends she thought she'd have, but she wouldn't change them for the world.

Bulma has friends in high school. Everyone knows her. She's popular. But none of those kids are _true_ friends. She knows that after graduating high school (which she could've done long ago, but she doesn't want to end up like her sister Tights, who's always been insecure about her early graduation) she probably won't even talk to them ever again. The only one she'd keep contact with is Yamcha, and that's because he's her boyfriend (and to be fair, she's the reason he's even going to school, anyway).

It's annoying that all the girls seem to be after him, and she hates that he's always so nice to those other bitches. Maybe she's jealous, but that's her boyfriend, and she's not gonna be replaced by some random girl. They're good now, though. Yamcha's made sure to stay away from those girls lately. She's happy about that.

"Hey, what're you thinkin' about?" Goku asks her, and she turns her head to see the boy lying on her bed, tail swinging back and forth lazily. The 21st World Martial Arts Tournament ended a couple of weeks ago, and Goku wants to hunt the Dragon Ball, but there's still around four and a half months until they active, so he's just waiting. He trains and hangs out with them, mostly. They're also using this time to teach him about human culture, and Bulma's even teaching him some Maths and Science. That has been interesting. "You kinda spaced out there."

Bulma shrugs and lean back into her chair. "Well, I was thinking how much my life changed…"

Goku knows immediately what she's talking about. He's smart—maybe not the sharpest tool in the shed, and he's pretty ignorant when it comes to human society and culture, but he's smart—and he's able to put two and two and get four. "Yeah, my life changed a lot, too," he says casually, and Bulma hums in agreement, because Goku did leave the only place on Earth he'd ever known and suddenly began to interact with civilization and people. "It's not a bad thing, though. I can't believe we've only known each other for over a year—feels way longer'n that."

"It does," she agrees. It's amazing how time flies by. "I had a lot of fun hunting for the Dragon Balls. It was definitely an adventure."

"Yeah. I can't wait to hunt for them again," Goku comments with a grin. "We could go with the others and it'd be like old times! Krillin and Launch would get to see the dragon."

"That would definitely be cool," she grins, imagining the two predictably surprised faces. Shenron was definitely a sight to behold. "We have to wait for a couple months more though."

"Don't remind me," Goku grumbles. He suddenly sits in her bed. "I'm bored," he whines. "Isn't there anythin' fun we can do?"

"Well… we could watch a movie."

Movies weren't a thing in Planet Vegeta, but Goku actually likes movies. It's fun to watch them. They're entertaining. And it was no surprise to anyone when he clearly showed more interest in action ones. "Yeah, sure. As long as it's not one of your mushy romantic ones, that is."

"Hey, my movies are fun to watch!"

He lets out a laugh. "No, they're not. They're boring. I like action movies better."

"That's because you're obsessed with action and fighting."

"It's in my blood, man. Can't say no to a good fight, even if it's in a movie."

Bulma can't help but wonder how it'd be like, to feel the want, the _need_ , to fight all of the time. She doesn't know much of the Saiyan race other than what Goku told her, but she does know that it's a warrior race and she can't imagine how it'd be like to be a part of that. Goku's an amazing fighter, and he says there were (and maybe still _are_ ) Saiyans _way_ stronger than him. And apparently the Saiyan women were tough as well. Bulma isn't into fighting—she doesn't want to be a fighter—but she can't help but think that it would be _so cool._

"Yeah, well, I guess we can watch an action movie. They're fun, and besides—action movies tend to have the _hottest_ guys!" she squeals.

Goku rolls his eyes at her, but he smiles anyway. He's already gotten used to her obsession with hot boys. (He has had to hear her fawn over and go on and on about hot actors and singers he can't even remember the names of faces of.) "So which one we're watching?"

Bulma purses her lips as she searches for a good movie for them to watch. "How about this one?" It's a mainstream action superhero movie, but it's fun and it has a story and it's a movie they're both gonna like.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Let's watch that one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super random but hopefully you all like it. XD It has always annoyed me a little how a year hadn't gone by just yet after the 21st WMAT, but for the sake of the plot, the Dragon Balls were working again. So I decided to stick by the _you have to wait ONE year EXACTLY_ rule, and making Goku wait. It's cool because I get to write scenes that I wouldn't've known where to place otherwise. XD
> 
> Thanks for reading and until the next one-shot! :)


	3. The Other Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this idea literally came to me at random one day and I was like, _Huh, maybe I should write it_ , and here we are. Launch is one of my favorite characters of _Dragon Ball_ , and I was super disappointed when she suddenly disappeared in _Dragon Ball Z_. Damn you for forgetting about her, Toriyama! She hasn't even shown up in _Super_! (She probably won't, but a girl can dream, right? XD)
> 
> Anyway, this is my version of her backstory; how she could have ended up with her double personality, 'cause I don't think it was from birth. 
> 
> I hope you like it! Enjoy!

Launch wasn't always like this.

She didn't always have her… _condition._ She used to be a normal girl. She was a small, happy child, in a nice, happy home. But life wasn't always happy. Launch was too good for her own good. She was too nice, too trusting; too easy to fool, to manipulate. And the other kids always bothered her. Teased her for being so shy, so weak, so boring.

But Launch didn't know how to defend herself. So, she just took it. And she imagined; she imagined someone coming to her rescue—a blonde, tough girl that didn't let anyone hurt her—and somehow, that helped her continue with her life. The blonde girl that she made up in her mind ended up being her hero.

So, she continued living like this. While school was hellish, life at home wasn't bad at all. She loved her parents. They loved her. It was all good.

Until _that_ day happened and everything changed.

* * *

Her parents were murdered right in front of her. No apparent reason. Just some psychopath being bored. She'd only been eight years old.

She only clearly remembers one thing from that day.

The murderer sneezed after killing her parents.

* * *

After her parents' murder, she began to realize something was wrong. She'd forget things— _long_ periods of time—and she'd be confused most of the time. In the institution she lived in when her parents died, people blamed her for doing bad stuff she couldn't remember doing. And people always assumed she had a twin, or that she worse a wig sometimes or something.

"It's like your alter ego," a boy would tell her, someone who was never mean to her, yet for the life of her, Launch still can't remember his name.

Launch never really understood what was going on. So, when a girl blamed her for her stolen necklaces, Launch had been sad and offended when she'd found out about the accusation, and dumbfounded when she realized that she actually _did_ have those things.

It was as if someone else entirely took over her body sometimes.

"She's got some kind of personality disorder," she remembers that a staff member said that one time; she'd overheard the comment.

"But that her hair and eyes change?" another questioned.

"I don't know. But we need to get her a psychiatrist."

* * *

"I don't know what's going on. I don't remember doing the things they say I do, Doctor. I don't even have a blonde wig! It makes me sad that they think it's me… It can't be me."

"You say you don't remember what happened during that time, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I can't remember. It's like… like I'm not even there."

"Does this happen to you frequently?"

"Um, yeah, it does. Every time I sneeze, actually. I never know what's going on. I don't like sneezing. It reminds me of… bad things."

* * *

Launch still remembers the day she was kicked out of the institution. The psychiatrist assigned to her had been treating her for months, but then he just couldn't help her. The staff didn't know what to do. Events like the stolen things were happening more and more frequently. So they just got rid of her. _Good luck with life, Launch. Never mind that you're just a nine-year-old kid._

So she grew up, in and out of foster homes. It sucked, but she didn't have much options. She had to live by. The foster homes weren't bad, or cruel. They just didn't know how to handle her anymore.

"You have some kind of Dissociative Identity Disorder," one of her foster fathers—a psychiatrist—told her one day. She was fourteen. He was the first person to ever tell her she had a mental problem. "But it's not… normal. There are things… it doesn't quite fit in. It doesn't make sense. The sneeze trigger, the psychical change. It shouldn't happen."

"So what can I do?" Launch asked, small and hopeful that she would be able to do something.

"I'm not sure," he said hesitantly. "I wish I knew, Launch. I wish. I'll investigate, okay? I'll try."

Launch smiled at him. "Thank you." She meant it.

She did leave that house, eventually. But it wasn't because he couldn't handle her—he was way more patient than anyone else had ever been with her. But he'd died. He'd gotten in a car crash. Killed instantly. And Launch was back in the foster system. In and out. In and out. Still forgetting things. What's happening? Blonde girl. A blonde girl. Some kind of Dissociative Identity Disorder.

_Dissociative Identity Disorder…_

* * *

"I was a nightmare to the other me," Launch remembers, her blonde hair blowing in the wind. "Back then, I wasn't really aware she existed. I mean, I suspected, but I wasn't so sure… And I was always doin' whatever the hell I wanted. I just… kind of hated the world, y'know? I would've never learned to live with the other me, accept her… as a part of me, without Master Roshi's help, and I don't think she would've either. That ol' pervert is still good for somethin'."

"Master Roshi is a good man," Tien replies. "I can't even imagine how it must've been like for you. Two personalities, sharing one body…"

"It's hard," Launch shrugged. "I didn't give a fuck. The blue-haired me? She didn't know how to handle it. I have her a lot of shit to deal with. I see it now. But back then, we didn't know… we weren't the same person. Like, we were two different girls in one body. Now, we know, we're the same Launch. Different, yet the same." Her green eyes glance towards Tien Shinhan, takes in his silence, and sighs. "It doesn't make any sense, does it?"

"It does," he says, surprising her. "It makes perfect sense."

* * *

When Launch was fifteen, she tried to kill herself.

_Tried._

She's always been a happy girl, even back then, but at that point, she just couldn't handle it. She'd been living seven—almost eight—years like that. With a blonde personality taking over every time she sneezed. And while she usually tried to be happy about it, see life in a positive light, she got to a point when she just… couldn't anymore.

She'd already figured it all out. She had a split personality. The blonde girl, the one who used to be her hero? It was her. She was her other personality. She was her nightmare. And Launch was just done with it all.

So she went to this river and tried to drown herself, let the darkness blind her, and she'd though she'd made it.

But then she woke up.

* * *

"The sneeze is the trigger," Launch says, big blue eyes looking at Tien.

"What?"

"The sneeze is the trigger," she repeats. "The reason I switch when I sneeze… it's because it's the only thing I can remember from when my… my parents were murdered."

Her voice is lower than usual now. It's almost a whisper. "I'm sorry," Tien says softly. "It must've been hard for you."

Launch shrugged, giving a big, genuine smile. "It's okay. I'm happy now. Thanks to Master Roshi, and everyone else… I'm so glad I met them. I'm so glad I didn't succeed in what I tried to do years ago…"

"What you tried to do?" Tien asks, worried. "Launch, what… what did you try to do?"

"I tried to kill myself."

* * *

She woke up in a loving home, with people willing to help her. Even though she warned them about her other self, they accepted her anyway. And she was happy, until she sneezed and her blonde half took over. By the time her original personality was in control, she was far away from the home that had accepted her, saved her.

It was always like that, ever since then. Blue-haired Launch would find somewhere to call home. Blonde-haired Launch would get her guns, shoot some people, steal some stuff, and leave. Launch thought she would forever live like that.

Until she got to Kame House when she was nineteen.

* * *

"You're strong."

Launch laughs, looking at the teenager that was kind of like a little brother to her. She adored Goku. He'd helped her a lot. He was always nice to her, never judged her for having split personality. He was a true friend.

"I'm not nearly as strong as you, Goku."

He laughs too. "Are you kiddin' me? You sneeze, and I better be worried 'cause you can sure punch when you're blonde!" But then he becomes serious. "Seriously, though, you are. You still stand strong after everything that has happened to you. Not everyone would have managed to do that."

Launch looks at her friend hesitantly. "You think so?"

"I know so."

* * *

Living in Kame House had been rocky at first, with her other half always causing trouble and bailing, but when she sneezed and her blue-haired personality took control, she always came back. Master Roshi, Krillin and Goku always received her with open arms. Somehow, they managed to get on the good side of her blonde personality (it took months, but they managed, and that never happened). It was then when Roshi decided to help her.

It's thanks to Roshi's help—his mental training, his advice, his support and dedication—that both personalities of Launch have finally accepted each other—accepted they're a whole—and can finally work together. She's not _cured_ , but she's as good as she can ever get. At least, her two personalities share the same mind (different personalities, yes, but similar beliefs, same friends, same home).

Launch's truly happy now.

* * *

"I guess I gotta thank you, ol' man."

Roshi looks up from his magazine, looking at her quizzically. "For what?"

"For, y'know, helpin' me," Launch shrugs. "We all know I'd be lost in life without you guys. So thank you."

Roshi smiles. "Aw, that's okay, Launch." His grin widens. "Can I cop a feel as a thank you gift?"

She takes out her pistol. "Just 'cause I'm sayin' thanks don't mean I'm lettin' you be a pervert, you ol' man!"

He puts his hands in the air, grinning. "Fine, fine…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked up what kind of disorder Launch could have—or, well, something resembling that, because people do not change hair when they sneeze) and I think Dissociative Identity Disorder is the closest. I'm no psychiatrist, so all the information I have is what I looked up on the internet. Having multiple personalities is a serious thing, so I hope I managed to keep Launch in character while having her deal with her other personality in a realistic way. 
> 
> I also hope I could explain why Launch's personalities (particularly the blond one) seemed to finally coexist after they begun to live at Kame House. I always figured Roshi helped her with some kind of mental training or something. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Goku and Chi-Chi are my favorite _Dragon Ball_ couple, but even I think the promise thing is a bit… rushed, and it wouldn’t work with this AU Goku. So I decided to go on this route, and personally, I like my version of how they got together a lot more. XD 
> 
> Thank you for reading this! Hopefully you liked it! :)
> 
> Until the next one-shot!


End file.
